Two Of A Kind
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Ron Stoppable makes a new surprising friend.  A Valentines day story, with a surprising twist.


Two Of A Kind

By Kim's #1 Fan

Greetings again my dear friends, and happy Valentines day.

I have another tale to tell.

I hope you enjoy it as always.

Now, the legal Mumbo Jumbo.

I do not own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable

or Shego. They are all owned by Disney. And now...The Meeting.

**...**

Business at Buena Nachos was slow today, only one customer sat in a booth. The Manager, Ned sulked at the Counter, bored. The front door opened and a pale woman with long dark hair entered. Ned stared at the woman who seemed to have a green tint to her skin.

"Buena Nachos, can I be of service?" Ned asked respectfully.

The woman had a look that could kill. Without saying a word, she turned to a menu on the counter and pointed to selections she wanted.

"OK," Ned said, deciding not to antagonize this creepy woman who disturbingly looked familiar. In less then a minute, he finished making her food. "That will be a 16 dollars and 58 cents."

The woman took some money from her pocket and paid for her meal. Taking her tray, she turned and looked for a place to sit. There were many empty booths, but her green eyes widen when she noticed young man around his twenties who she recognized anywhere.

Ron Stoppable sat in his favorite booth in Bueno Nacho, looking at a three Naco platter, and a large Slurpster. There was a time when a moment such as this would bring him great joy, but not today. Today, they only brought him sad memories of two friendships long gone. One had chosen a different path then his, while the other had recently passed away.

As Ron sat in his sadness, he never noticed the shadow that had fallen on him.

"Ahem." A female voice said stiffly. "Is this seat taken?"

Ron looked up to see... "Shego!" he cried jumping back in his booth.

"Oh calm down Stoppable!" Shego said irritably. "I'm not here to fight." she uttered, pointing at her food tray. "I'm here to eat, now is this seat taken or not?" she asked again, motioning toward the seat in the booth across from him.

Ron shrugged. "It's a free world." He said sadly, turning back to his naco's.

"Thanks." Shego replied, sitting down across from him. Shego gazed over at Ron, and noticed something was missing. His once bright smile was now a frown. And his once happy Chocolate brown eyes were now sad.

Ron looked at her for the first time. She now wore a dark green blouse, and black pants, instead of her traditional jumpsuit. And she seemed unusually sad as she munched on her Naco.

Shego glanced at Ron and then noticed that he was looking at her. "What?" she asked angrily.

"You eat Nacos?" Ron asked curiously.

"Hey!" Shego exclaimed fiercely. "It's a comfort food, and I need comforting."

"OK, no problem," Ron exclaimed uneasily. "I need it too." he added softly.

Shego looked over at him. "Sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"It's alright," Ron replied, looking down at his meal. "I'm used to it."

Shego stared at Ron. He seemed unusually depressed. Then she noticed something else was missing. "Where's the Princess?" she asked nonchalantly.

Ron winced a bit before answering. "We broke up." he stated sadly.

Shego almost spat out the food she was eating in surprise, but swallowed before speaking. "What?" She asked, not believing what she heard.

"Yeah," Ron replied sadly.

Shego stared at him in disbelief. "I don't understand," She began skeptically. "What happened?"

Ron groaned as his heart break resurfaced. "She was accepted by a College in England and I wasn't," He sighed. "You know what they, say about long distance relationships."

Shego stared at Ron, struck by the pain in his face and body language. "I'm so sorry Ron," she said softly, placing her hand on his.

Ron looked at her questioningly. She quickly removed her hand, blushing. Ron looked at his untouched meal, not having anything to say.

"I know what you're going through," Shego told him slowly. "Drakken and I broke up too."

Now it was Ron's turn to be surprised. "What?" He exclaimed in a shocked tone. "What happened?"

Shego turned her gaze from him. "After our official pardon by the UN, he decided to go straight and became a prize wining scientist," She paused sheepishly. "I couldn't give up crime. Not then anyway. I tried to convince him to return, but he refused, saying that he had a fresh start and didn't want to ruin it."

"So you left him?" Ron asked inconsiderately.

Shego glared at him. "Yes," She said bitterly. "I left him and turned to crime, ruining my clean slate. I went to work for Professor Dementor for awhile, then D.N. Amy... but it was never the same." She examined her hands as she flexed her fingers. "I've been alone ever since."

"I'm so sorry Shego," Ron said sympathetically. "I really thought you guys would make it work."

"Yeah," Shego replied, turning back to Ron, then realized she wasn't clear. "About you and Kimmie, I mean." She said, correcting herself.

"Thanks." Ron replied, staring at his food.

Shego looked over at him again and noticed that his Naco's were still untouched. "Where's your little rat?" she asked curiously.

"Mole Rat." Ron corrected tartly. "And he's dead."

Shego gasped loudly.

"He died last week." Ron added sadly, rubbing his head.

Shego was speechless, unsure what to say (partly because sympathy wasn't her strong point). She was silent for several seconds before replying. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ron," She said softly. "I know how it is to lose a pet." she said patting his hand sympathetically.

"You do?" Ron asked softly.

"Of course," Shego replied softly. "Back when I was still a member of Team Go, I had this Black Cat, who followed me everywhere, even on missions." she explained, smiling at the happy memory. "It got so she became an unofficial member of team go. The guys got so they'd call her Catgo."

Ron had to laugh at this, but soon Shego was laughing too.

"We'd send her in to find out how many were in a building to fight." Shego said laughingly.

"Yeah," agreed Ron happily, "We'd do the same with Rufus."

"It almost broke my heart when Catgo died." Shego said after their laughter died.

"Did you ever get another cat?" Ron asked softly.

"No." Shego replied evenly.

"Why not?" asked Ron curiously, "when enough time goes by, I plan to buy another Mole Rat."

"No." Shego repeated lowly and evenly. "I just can't take the heart break."

"You should really consider..." Ron began, trying to be helpful.

"I Said 'No!" Shego shouted fiercely. "Now stop trying to help." she said icily, giving Ron a look, which said one more word would hurt him.

After that, they both ate their meals silently (or rather Shego ate hers, while Ron just had a bag to take his meal home for another time). As they left the Nacho restaurant, Ron looked over at Shego as if deciding whether or not to say something.

"What?" Shego asked evenly, when she saw Ron looking at her.

"How'd you like to go to a movie with me?" Ron asked timidly.

"Well," Shego said thoughtfully. "That depends, is it one of those overly romantic things? I can't stand those."

"That depends," Ron replied slowly. "It's that new Disney Princess movie, 'Tangled. Or is it too romantic for you?"

"Oh no, its fine!" Shego said quickly. "I've been planning to see that for weeks now. Just never found the time."

"How much money do you have?" Ron asked curiously.

"Twenty bucks, why?" Shego asked eyeballing Ron skeptically.

"Here's the deal then," Ron explained. "I'll pay for the tickets, and you pay for the snacks."

Shego eyed him. "Oh, you mean I buy the Popcorn, Candy & Sodas?" She asked playfully.

"Exactly, and while you do that, I'll snag us a couple of really good seats." Ron added.

"Great idea Ron," Shego replied, growing excited. "Let's do it!"

And with that, they both got up, and went to the movie together.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Shego met Ron every weekend.

Shego had learned a few things about Ron since they got together (things she didn't already know). She learned about Ron's past and a few things and Kim, and his view points and interest (things that weren't her style). She also learned that Ron never went to collage, but still worked at Smarty Mart. Though he had become more athletic and resourceful since his youth, he hadn't gone on a mission since his relationship with Kim ended (nearly two months ago), becoming very reclusive in his spare time.

Ron on the other hand didn't learn much. Being reclusive most of her life, Shego had very few hobbies besides crime, and even then she rarely did them. Though he never learned what her job and social life was, he was certain that she was lying low or doing petty theft when she wasn't spending time with him. He eventually became uneasy whenever she paid for their recreational activities as his conscience reminding him that her money was stolen and belonged to someone else. He tried to tactfully convince her to let him pay for all activities in an attempt to ease his conscience, but she insisted and he didn't know how to explain his scruples without speaking about her criminal lifestyle, which he rather not do.

Tonight, after a particularly good movie, Ron and Shego sat in their booth at Bueno Nacho, looking at each other. Ron thought of their relationship. He had bonded with Shego and surprisingly she bonded with him. It was kind humorous, considering that Shego had less in common with him then Kim ever did. They made an odd couple. His thoughts then turned to a dilemma that he didn't want to bring up but knew that he had too.

Ron took a deep breath before talking. "Shego," He said softly, "We need to talk about us."

"Fine," Shego replied curtly. "But call me Shelia. We've known each other for so long now, and we've been dating for three weeks. So..." She took his hand gently in hers, and said softly, "Call me Shelia."

"Fine," Ron said, looking into her bright Green eyes. "Shelia, I...don't know how to say this without coming out and saying this..."

"What is it, Ron?" Shego asked her nerves tense.

Ron cleared his throat before answering. "Shelia, you need to pay your debt to society." He said at last.

Shego yanked her hand out of Ron's, shock, anger and betrayal surged through her. "What?" she practically yelled at him.

"Shelia," Ron started, trying to calm her down.

"Don't call me that!" Shego snarled, and for the first time since they had started dating, she ignited her gloved fist and looked at Ron as if she would hurt him.

"Alright, Shego, please listen," he pleaded. "Just calm down and listen to me, please."

Shego heard his pleading tone, and sat down, but her hand still glowed with green flame.

"Listen, I want our relationship to go farther," Ron told her seriously. "But how far do you think we'll go if Global Justice or Kim starts chasing after us?"

Ron stopped, and looked at her. She still looked like she might hurt him, but a tear ran down her cheek.

"So, you're breaking up with me because of my criminal past?" she asked tearfully.

"No!" Ron retorted defensively. "Its not your past, it's your present. How can we make our relationship work if you're on the wrong side of the Law?"

Shego glared at Ron, a glare that wavered as the truth of his words sunk in. Ron gulped, hoping she wouldn't lash out of him. Shego lowered her glowing fist and cancelled out her power.

"Shego, I know I'm asking much, but please just consider this," he said softly. "Turn your self in and pay your debt to Society. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes...I promise"

"But..." Shego sobbed, her sadness, finally breaking through her tough exterior. "After all I've done, knowing Kim, she'll probably give me twenty years, or more..." she sobbed.

Ron went over and took her unlit hands in his. "Then I'll wait twenty years or more for you." he told her with a smile.

"Ronnie," Shego exclaimed, her emotions in conflict. "I couldn't ask you to wait that long for me."

"I know that Sheila," Ron replied softly. "That's why you're not asking me, I'm telling you. I will wait as long as it takes."

Shego hesitated, torn between her reluctance to be imprisoned and her conscience. She looked into Ron's chocolate brown eyes, and felt blissful for a moment. "Wow," She mused, after a long pause. "Kim made a mistake letting you slip away."

"Ha, ha, yeah," Ron said sheepishly, his ears turning red.

Shego and Ron leaned forward and hugged, holding each other for several minutes. Then the fear and dread returned. "But what if..." Shego exclaimed again.

"I will wait." Ron promised, stroking her raven black hair.

Shego let him loose from the hug, but still held his hands. "You promise to visit, on visiting day?" she asked hopefully.

"A pack of wild monkeys couldn't stop me." he smiled teasingly.

"Sure," Shego said teasingly. "But what about my prison time?" She asked, reluctant to stay in jail at all, let alone long.

Ron suddenly smiled. "Don't worry Sheila," He said soothingly. "I've got an idea how we can trim your prison time down."

**...**

Kim Possible loved being in charge of Global Justice. She had taken over for her favorite Aunt, Betty who at one time had Been Dr. Director, but was now married to her uncle Slim, and mother to her cousin Joss Possible.

Her Aunt Betty even gave her, her eye patch. Now Kim wore it with great pride. It turned out that Dr. Director didn't really need the eye Patch, it was just decoration. The only Aspect of the job Kim didn't enjoy was the paperwork. And that's what she was doing today. She was hidden behind a pile of files.

"Ugh," she sighed dramatically, laying the files on her desk. "Of all the Bureaucratic Red Tape!" she complained.

Just then, there was a knock at her office door, and her personally chosen Secretary, Tara King entered.

"Yes Tara, what is it?" Kim asked irritably, "I'm very busy."

"You have visitors Kim." Tara stated, straightening her glasses, as she held the door wide open.

Kim frowned. "I don't have time for visitors, Tara," She said impatiently. "I'm very busy..."

"Its Ron," Tara interjected quickly.

Kim froze in surprise. "Ron's here?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"And someone else." Tara added, looking uncomfortable.

"Send them in," Kim said, brushing her closely cut red hair, attempting to look presentable.

Tara left the office. Moments later Ron walked in the room, and he and Kim stared at each-other. Time had changed them, they were older. Kim wore a uniform while Ron's civilian attire consisted of raggedy gray jeans and a blue T-shirt with white cuffs.

"Hey K. P.," Ron said quietly, his heart quickened.

"Ron!" Kim practically screamed, and ran to hug her one time boyfriend, but stopped in mid stride when she noticed that Shego was right behind him.

"Shego!" she said automatically getting into a fighting stance.

"Nice to see you too, Kimmie." Shego said icily.

"Ron, behind me!" Kim ordered, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him behind her. "I'll hold her off.

Shego's hands glowed as she prepared to battle.

"Shego, calm down," Ron snapped impatiently. He glanced at Kim. "Sorry, she riles up easily."

Kim blinked in surprise, glancing at Ron and back at Shego. Shego glowered at Ron and Kim and with reluctance, cancelled out her plasma powers.

"Ron, what is going on?" Kim demanded quietly.

"Shego and I need to talk with you about something." Ron answered, hoping this wouldn't turn into a fist fight.

Kim eyed Shego and Ron, unsure what to make of all this. "All right Ron," She began, straightening out her uniform as she returned to her desk and sat down behind it. "I imagine you have good reason for bringing Shego here." she said coldly. "Take a seat."

Ron took a sigh of relief as he took a seat and Shego sat next to him, glowering at Kim the whole time.

"Well you see K. P., it all started a few weeks ago," Ron explained slowly. "Shego and I met in Bueno Nacho, she was lonely and I was still upset with our break up, not to mention Rufus had just passed away."

Kim blinked in stunned disbelief. "Oh no, Rufus, when?" She asked, shocked to hear this awful news.

"Last Month." Ron answered sadly. "I didn't call because you had more important things to think about."

"Ron!" Kim yelled, jumping up from her desk and staring intensely into his face. "Let's get one thing straight," She said in a calmer tone, "I may be in command of Global Justice, but I am still, Kim Possible, and you and Rufus are still a very big part of my life."

Ron scowled as the old hurt returned. "Even after you dumped me?" Ron countered bitterly.

"Ron!" Kim shouted angrily. "I was in England, our relationship didn't work out and you know it!"

Something inside Shego snapped, getting to her feet, she ignited her hands. "Don't get self-righteous with him, Princess." She said menacingly.

"Sheila, NO!" Ron shouted gesturing her to calm down.

"Stay out of this Ronnie." Shego said coldly. "This is between princess and me." she finished staring at Kim.

"Yeah Ron," Kim agreed, getting to her feet. "This is between..." She froze in mid-sentence. Then it suddenly hit her. "Sheila?" Kim asked, putting the pieces together in her head.

"You don't get to call me that." Shego corrected coldly. "Only Ronnie..."

"Ronnie!" Kim shouted, looking from Ron to Shego and back again. "That was my pet name for him," she said turning to face Shego, who was now smiling coolly. "Why would you use my pet name for him?" She demanded indignantly.

"We're dating." Shego replied evenly, her green eyes narrowed. "You didn't expect him to stop dating after you dumped him, did you?" she asked sarcastically.

"No." Kim answered coldly. "I expected him to date, maybe Tara, Yori, or maybe even Bonnie, but not you."

"Hey," said Shego defensively,

"Shelia," Ron said, touching her arm. "Calm down, and remember..."

"No powers hon," Shego retorted impatiently. "I know." She cancelled her glow out again. Then she turned back to Kim. "Just know this, you ruined him when you left him," she said pointedly.

"Now wait a minute..." began Kim defensively.

"Now wait a minute- nothing Princess," Shego retorted in a low scornful tone. "You ruined him but I fixed him. It took me a lot of work to bring him out of his shell again but I did it." She said triumphantly. "And I'm not about to let you or anyone else ruin what I did."

"Shego, calm down," Ron said, touching her arm.

Shego sighed, relaxing in her chair.

Kim glared at Shego, angry, suspicious, and jealous of the way Ron touched her arm. "Are you through?" She asked evenly

"Yes." Shego replied happily.

"Good." Kim replied gravely. "Because now it's my turn. If you think for one minute," she began shaking her finger in Shego's face. "That I meant to hurt Ron, in any way, you are dead wrong."

"Whether you meant to or not," began Shego smugly. "You still got the same result."

"Still," Kim continued, eying Shego evenly. "I know it hurt him, but it hurt me even more." She added her voice cracked with emotion, her eyes grew moist.

"Oh, yeah right." Shego scoffed flippantly.

"It did!" Kim yelled loudly.

"Girls, will you calm down," Ron retorted impatiently. "This isn't solving anything. Yes, I was hurt when Kim broke up with me but I'm beyond that. I don't need to relive it again." He stared at Shego. "OK, Sheila?"

Shego sighed. "OK, Ronnie," She said reluctantly.

Kim stared at Shego dumbfounded. "You really care for him, don't you?" she asked softly.

"More then anything." Shego replied, her voice tense. "So much so that I'm willing to turn myself in and pay my debt to Society." she added softly.

Kim eyed Shego skeptically. "Seriously?" She asked, looking perplexed. "You're going to turn yourself in?"

Shego glowered impatiently. "Yes, I'm willing to turn myself in." She repeated coldly.

"Kim, I want my relationship with her to work out," Ron intervened softly. "I'm hoping we can come to an arrangement.

"I see," Kim said evenly as she processed what this information meant. Then she looked up. "Tara," She called to her Secretary.

Tara's blond face looked into the room, unsure if it was safe. "Yes Commander?" she asked mildly.

"Tara," said Kim turning to her faithful Secretary. "Bring me the file on Shego, please."

Tara didn't even move. She just held out a file which seemed as thick as a book. "I thought you might need this." Tara stated sweetly.

Kim looked at the file, then at Tara. "You see guys," Kim said, turning to Shego and Ron. "This is why I hired her, as my personal Secretary. Always two steps ahead of everyone."

Tara began to blush. "Uh...thanks Kim." She said softly.

Kim took the file from Tara and noticed that Tara had extra files in her hands. "What's with the extra files?" She asked.

"You'll need them later." Tara answered simply.

"Tara," She commented jokingly. "You could at least give me a chance to tell you to do something."

"Sorry Kim," Tara replied humorously. "That would take too much time."

Kim, Shego and Ron all shared a chuckle at Tara's response.

"Now then," Kim started, becoming all business as opening Shego's file. "Let's see what we've got you for..." She read a few lines. "My, you have been a bad girl haven't you?" Kim said teasing.

"We know that." Shego snapped angrily.

"_Calm Down Shelia."_ Ron whispered in her ear. "What we need to know," Ron continued so that Kim could hear. "Is how long is she going to prison for?"

Kim glanced over the file. "I have to look through this, but it looks like twenty years at minimum." She replied closing the file.

"Twenty years?" Shego asked miserably, almost in tears.

"Honey," Ron said as he touched her shoulder. "I'll wait for you." he reminded her softly.

"And you'll visit me?" Shego asked hopefully.

"Of course, my dear." Ron replied lovingly as he leaned and hugged Shego, who returned the embrace and seem to become suddenly meek.

Kim stared in disbelief at the unlikely couple, trying not to feel jealous of the affection Ron was giving Shego.

Ron let go of Shego, though he clutched one hand with his own. He then cleared his throat and turned to Kim. "Now then, K.P.," he started, still holding Shego's hand. "We're willing to make a deal."

"Deal?" A very confused Kim asked. "What kind of a deal?"

Ron glanced at Tara. "Tara, you have the other files?" He asked.

Tara held out the extra files she was saving for this occasion. Ron took the ten top files from Kim's pile of criminal files, and as he read the name out loud, he handed the file to Shego. "Camille Leon, Professor Dementor, The Mathter, Motor Ed and Gemini. What do you know about these people, Shelia?"

"You mean other then the fact their some of the most wanted on Global Justice's wanted list?" Shego asked playfully.

"Yes dear." Ron agreed.

"Well, since I was once a part of the criminal underworld, I know where they all hide, where the stash their loot, to name a few." Shego answered calmly. "Basically I could give you most of the Underworld on a silver platter."

Kim's eyes were bulging in her face. "What price do we have to pay for this information?" She asked skeptically.

"For every Criminal we help bring in, you will knock a year off Shego's sentence." Ron answered calmly

Kim gasped not believing what she was hearing. "But there are over twenty criminals here and that would work out so she does absolutely no time in prison at all." She remarked unhappily.

"Now don't get your shorts in a twist, princess, I won't get off the hook that easily," Shego retorted scornfully. "Even if I get a clean slate, I'll stay for ten years at most."

Kim blinked, not believing what she was hearing. "It's not like you to accept prison, even when you deserve it," She reminded her dubiously. "Why the change of mind?"

"Because if I'm scot-free while your organization is unraveling the underworld, they'll figure out I blabbed and come after me," Shego threw a glance at Ron. "Or worse, go after Ron."

Kim's face grew pale at the idea. "Good point." She said slowly.

"This way, I still do ten years in prison," Shego said reluctantly. "No one will suspect I helped you with any of this if I'm locked up for considerable time."

"Of course," agreed Kim. "I have some paperwork to deal with. Later we will question you about what you know."

Shego sighed. "OK." She said, still reluctant with going to prison.

"Fine," Kim said formally. "Tara, take Mrs. Go here away."

"Should I use my Handcuffs?" Tara asked innocently.

Kim looked over at Shego, who was frowning, but held up her hands as if waiting to be cuffed.

"I don't think so Tara." she said winking at Shego. "I don't think she's gonna be a problem."

Shego smirked, amused by Kim's trust. "Before I'm taken away, I have a question," Shego said as she got to her feet.

"What?" Kim asked.

"What happened to your eye Kim?" asked Shego curiously, pointing to the patch.

"Huh?" Kim asked, unsure what Shego meant. "Oh, you mean this?" she asked, lifting up the eye patch to expose a perfectly working eye. "Just decoration." she said, lowering the eye patch again.

Shego smirked. "Kind of suits you." She said before she turned and left the office with Tara behind her.

Kim touched her patch, contemplating what Shego told her.

**Some Time Later**

In a cell, Shego was pacing back and forth like a tigress, very bored. She paused and glared out at the cell door that was mostly made of bars. It had been over a week since she had turned herself in and had shared her knowledge with Global Justice. Most of the time, she was kept in her cell. It had enough space to pace, a bed to sleep in, and a back room with a toilet. Shego continued pacing, wishing she could break out. She stopped pacing when she heard the sound of foot steps approaching. Staring through the bars, Shego saw a female guard coming, and stopped in front of the door. She had blond hair, a gray uniform and a gun strapped at her side.

The guard eyed Shego before responding. "Here is a message for you, Shego." The guard said sullenly, putting the envelope through the bars.

Eyeing the envelop Shego reached forward and took it. "Thanks," She said frowning.

The guard frowned and turned to leave. Shego sat on her bed and read the envelope carefully. It was from Commander Kimberly Anne Possible of Global justice.

Shego then tore open the envelope, hoping for some good news.

_' Shego, I have been trying hard to get you better visiting hours. I know you and Ron need to see more of each other. But …'_

Shego sighed inwardly, as she read the word 'but'. She knew that 'but' always led to bad news.

_'But the problem is that if we give you better treatment, people might wonder why you are being treated better. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything for you. My hands are tied. Good luck and remember Ron loves you._

_Signed,_

_Kimberly Anne Possible_

_P.S. Don't give up hope, I'm still trying to pull some strings, maybe we'll get lucky but for now, keep your Cool._

Shego angrily crumpled up the letter, and threw it outside of her cell. Getting to her feet, Shego angrily started pacing again, her hatred of prison, and everything around her growing intolerable.

She glared at the walls. "AAAH!" She yelled and slammed her fists against it and grunted in pain, her knuckles sore.

Shego sighed. She began to have thoughts of escaping from prison again. But she knew that if she broke out of prison, her relationship with Ron would be over and she couldn't break his heart like that. Her only choice, as much as she hated and despised it was to remain in prison and serve her time.

Shego braced herself when another female guard came in view. "Someone's here to see to see you, Shego." The guard said stiffly as she unlocked the cell door.

Shego felt giddy, but kept her face and body reserved. "Is it Stoppable?" She asked, forcing her voice to be disdainful.

"Yes," The guard answered softly. "Come with me."

Shego followed the guard, her heart racing. They walked out the cell block, past the different imprisoned inmates who hardly gave them any notice.

After a few twists and turns, the guard led Shego to a door to the visiting room. :"You may enter, Shego." The guard told her.

Staying composed; Shego reached for the door and opened it. The room was bare except for a table, two chairs, and a TV with DVD player. But the first thing she noticed was Ron sitting in one of the chairs, smiling.

"Hello, Sheila," Ron said kindly. Shego smiled, and went over and hugged Ron who returned the embraced. Ron withdrew his arms and looked Shego over. "Nice, outfit, Sheila." Ron said with a teasing smile.

Shego pulled away, looking miffed. "You're very funny, Stoppable." She said sarcastically. "I don't think prison attire will be in fashion any time soon."

Ron glanced at Shego's orange prison uniform. "You look great no matter what you wear." He told her kindly.

Shego smiled dryly. "You don't look bad yourself, Ronnie," She added amusingly as she examined Ron's outfit which consisted of black pants and a green shirt. But frowned when she noticed that one of his shoes was black and the other green and he wore mismatched gloves of her two favorite colors. "Are you imitating me?" She asked, pointing at the gloves.

"Uh, yeah," Ron answered, chuckling slightly. "I thought you might like it." He cleared his throat. "So how are they treating you?"

Shego frowned as she took a seat. "The same as the last time I was arrested," She answered melodramatically. "Same kind of cell, security and precautions," She lifted up a sleeve, revealing some kind of metallic bracelet on her wrist, did the same with her other sleeve.

"What are those?" Ron asked curiously.

"They are devices that repress my powers in the event I try to escape," Shego answered irritably.

Ron frowned. "I thought Kim trusts that you won't try to escape." He asked perplexed.

"It doesn't matter if Kim trusts me, or not," Shego said with a shrug. "Certain bureaucrats pressured her to take measures with me," then she sighed. "At least it enforces the belief that I wasn't a snitch."

"How is that?" Ron asked curiously.

Shego looked around. "Sometimes when I chat with the other inmates during recess, they talk about an informant who compromised the Underworld," She smiled slightly. "Wearing these devices on my wrists convinces them that I was captured like they were."

"OK," Ron said, deciding to get down to his visit. "I brought you something." He gestured to a wrapped box.

Shego looked at the box before snatching it up and opening it. Inside were chocolate covered cherries- her favorite. "Thanks, Ron," She said, leaning forward and hugging.

Ron returned the hug, his fingers stroking her long green tinted black hair. Then he let go. "Also," He said happily. "I got us a movie to see." He took a movie from a bag next to him.

Shego eyed the DVD thoughtfully. "Toy Story?" She asked skeptically. "Wasn't it released several years ago," She said slowly.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I've seen it dozens of times and its sequels. You told me you never saw it so I figure we could to it together."

Shego was silent. She wasn't really into cute kid shows, though Disney was very impressive in its own rights. "OK," She conceded. Even if she didn't like it, at least she would have time with Ron.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed happily.

Ron went over to the TV and put the DVD into the slot. Shego took her seat and started to open her candy box.

**Some Time Later**

"Well Sheila, what did you think?" Ron asked as the movie ended and the credits started to roll.

Shego frowned at Ron before answering. It was by all rights a masterpiece, but not her style (though the dark themes, action and humor were entertaining). But then she smiled. "I'm glad I saw it with you, Ronnie." She told him lovingly.

Ron leaned forward kissed her lightly on the cheek. Shego sighed happily as Ron withdrew his head. Shego's happy smile soon disappeared.

"What's wrong Shelia?" Ron asked noticing her small frown.

"Ron," she began slowly. "I just got a letter from Kimmie, and..."

Ron touched her lips, with his finger tip, signaling her to say no more. "I know Shelia," He replied softly. "Kim sent me a letter, also explaining everything, and I agree. If you got any special treatment, one of the prisoners might get suspicious and if they figure it ou…"

"Stop!" Shego cried unhappily. "I know where this leads and I'll accept my punishment! Heck, I deserve anything that I get. But I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ron wrapped his arm around Shego; she leaned forward, cuddling against his shoulder. They continued to hug each other- until there was a knock at the door, surprising them.

"What!" Shego snarled angrily.

The door opened and a guard entered. "Hey take it easy!" She said impatiently. "I was just coming in to say you had two minutes left, but if your gonna bite my head off..."

Come in here and say that -" Shego began pulling back her fist for a strong punch.

"Shelia!" Ron yelled, grabbing her arm before she could punch the guard. "Watch your language, please."

Shego looked at Ron as if she would punch him.

"Shelia, please." He pleaded softly.

Somehow looking into Ron's chocolate brown eyes calmed her down. "Whatever." She replied, taking a few breaths.

"Yeah," The guard said irritably. "Whatever." She turned to leave them alone

Ron looked sternly at Shego's face. "Shelia," He began seriously. "I wasn't going to give you this yet but after that little scene, I think you need it."

Ron reached behind his back, and pulled out a book, and handed it too her.

She quickly read the cover. "A Torah?" she asked almost not believing what she was seeing.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed indignantly. "My mom suggests that I give it to you. She's worried about your soul and what happens to it after you die, and I share her concerned."

Shego looked at the book frowning.

"At least read it." Ron suggested encouragingly.

"Maybe-" Shego started to say softly. Although she wouldn't admit it, it was nice to know someone cared enough to worry about her soul.

Her mind went to her family. Her parents and the rest of her family celebrated Easter and Christmas and seem to acknowledge the existence of God, but they never got into religion of any kind and she personally didn't give squat to any Higher Power.

"Ron, do you think I'll go to heaven? Or the other place?" she asked seriously, not being able to even think of saying Hell.

Ron looked grave. "I don't know," He admitted. "I don't even know where I'll go till I die. But I hope we'll see each-other in paradise.

Shego hesitated, her emotions tense. Sensing her stress, Ron quickly wrapped his arms around of her and hugged her. "It's OK, Shelia," He said softly. "I'll pray for you."

Shego felt her eyes grow moist. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"One minute, Shego." The guard called through the door.

Shego scowled looking up from Ron's shoulder, her anger returning. "Just what I need," She grumbled softly. "A stupid Cookoo clock."

"Shelia," Ron said quickly, tightening his hold on Shego. "Let's just hold each other." he said hopefully.

Shego held onto him, and they just clung to each other for what seemed to be the longest time. Shego then cleared his throat and withdrew. "You better go, Ron." She said her voice cracked with emotion. "Go before Miss Killjoy ruins the moment again."

Ron cleared his throat. "Your right," He said, keeping himself composed. "I'll get back as soon as-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Your times up." The Guard called through.

Shego scowled her anger seething. "OK," Ron called out. "I better go," He told her. "Stay calm, Shelia."

"Alright, Shego said reluctantly, keeping her Torah close to her chest.

Ron reached for the door and opened it. "Bye, Sheila," He said with a wave of his hand.

"Bye," Shego said coldly, her demeanor concealing most of the pain, rage and frustration inside her.

Ron turned and left. The guard gave Shego a cold look and waited. "OK, I'm coming." Shego said irritably as she left the visiting room.

The guard waited for Shego to pass her and then followed her. Before long, Shego reached her cell. The guard opened the door. "Inside, Shego." The Guard said coldly.

Shego scowled, but did as she was told. Shego glared at the guard as she closed her cell door. The guard turned and left, leaving Shego alone.

Shego sat on her bed, holding her Torah close to herself, her feelings hurt. Ron was a great man. She had waited long for him to visit her. Now she had to wait many days before he came again. She wiped a tear from her eye and frowned. Crying so didn't fit her. She always considered sorrow pathetic and weak. But she cried anyway.

When she stopped, she looked at the Torah, feeling a reluctance to read it. Yet she assured Ron she would.

"I'll read it later," She said, setting it down next to her. "I never said I would read it right away."

Shego looked at the bars of her cell, thinking about Ron and hopefully when her time was served and they could be together.

**...**

**The end**

TENORIFICALLY YOURS, LARRY A LARSSON


End file.
